Fantastic 5
by Avalongirl55
Summary: When Ben's younger sister wants to go into space along with them for an art project, she doesn't suspect that she'll come back with superpowers. Along with that, she meets Susan's younger, charming brother Johnny. What will happen between the two? What ever it may be, Ben won't like it. My first Fantastic 4 fanfic, please read and review. Johnny/OC . Rated T because I'm paranoid .
1. I'm going to Outer Space! What!

**Chapter 1 **

**So… It's been a while huh. I know that I gave this story up for adoption but I just… I needed to at least try to finish it. It's a rewrite so there will be changes. Plot the same, just a little added **** Please, Enjoy…**

_**Disclaimer: I don't own the Fantastic 4, If I did I wouldn't be writing a story here and there would be another character who would go out with Johnny **___

Have you ever thought that it would be cool to have superpowers? To be able to fly or lift objects with your mind like Jane Gray from the X-Men movies? I'm sure you did, I mean everyone as a child, at some point wonders what it would be like to be a superhero. To be adored by tones of people and save the world on a daily basis. Yep, I'm sure everyone knows that feeling.

But now imagine that it has really happened. That you really got superpowers and not as a child but as a twenty year old student of art history that has two jobs and shares an apartment with her older brother and his crazy scientist friend. If you ask me it's a real pain in the butt but you have to live with it, you don't have a choice.

Huh, I probably totally confused you with my rambling but I promise that my story is not as boring as the introduction. So, I'll start with my name and then with the rest. My name is Victoria Alexandra Grimm. I know, a mouthful, and for that reason everyone just calls me Tori. I live with my big brother Ben and his best friend Reed Richards in Manhattan in a thirty-five story office building called the Baxter Building. I'm twenty years old, well almost twenty-one and I'm in collage studying anything that has got to do with art and art history. I have long, wavy dark brown hair that reaches my hips and stormy blue eyes. I'm quite small for my age, I barely reach 5 foot 2 and my petite figure along with my height makes me look like a child. It's kind of annoying really, because everyone assumes that I'm fifteen, sixteen max. I mean, how is that fair? I'm actually a legal adult for more than two years now and they still won't sell any alcohol to me without an ID.

But enough about my problems with self image and personal information, you'll get enough of that later. The real thing started one afternoon with my older brother saying that he wants to go to space…

I was sitting on the couch in front of the TV in our small living room. I still had my pyjamas on because it was Sunday and I just couldn't be bothered to get changed. There was an interesting Art show on with an Irish guy, Keith something showing how to paint a waterfall with watercolours. I have to say, the guy was a genius. I watched mesmerised as he used his paintbrush to create the image of the flowing water and noted to myself to try his technique in the future. As the painting the artist was doing was almost finished, I heard the door slam hard enough to shatter it into dust and then the loud steps of my older brother Ben echoing through the wide, empty halls of the Baxter Building. I sighed and shook my head. My brother was a very good brother and took care of me ever since our parents died when I was 10 so he basically raised me but he had a small problem with keeping a lid on his emotions. He was like an open book that everyone could read without a problem.

As Ben stomped into the room, the air became think with tension. Anger radiating from him was practically visible as he made his way towards the couch I was sitting on. He fell onto it with a slight huff of anger and he began to murmur under his breath.

'How can Reed think that I will help him this time. It's crazy to even think about this.' He babbled, shaking his head in anger.

'Ben!' I heard Reed, my brother's best friend call from the hall and looked away from my brother to see the scientist running towards the room. He had dark jeans on with a black T-shirt that clung to his body. His brown hair was, just like usual neatly styled to look like a casual mess and his black T-shirt was tucked into his jeans. Overall, he looked like a geek, which he was. As Reed came into the living room, he completely ignored my presence and headed straight for Ben.

'Listen, I really need you to come with me. Victor isn't that bad and I can't do this without you, you know that.' Reed's voice had a panicking tune to it, like he was on the verge of a nervous breakdown. He looked desperate and Ben wasn't helping from what I could see.

'No Reed, I can't do it. I was with you in NASA and the rest of the science freak agencies but I am not going to ask Victor von Doom for help. We ain't that desperate yet.' He huffed annoyed but one thing he said stuck in my mind.

'Wait a minute, did you say Victor von Doom?' I asked looking between Reed and Ben. Neither of them answered so I decided to push. 'And what's that about you guys asking that jerk for help.' I added, looking at Reed knowing that it was probably his idea. He always saw only good in people and ignored the bad.

Reed was recently working on some cosmic cloud and wanted to go into space to examine it. He said that it might change lives of millions of people and that's why my brother decided to help. But Reed was a bankrupt and didn't have the money for this kind of thing so he went to lots of different science organizations asking them to sponsor his expedition. All of them refused. But going to that scum was a little desperate. Everyone knew that Victor von Doom couldn't be trusted, Reed should know this better than anyone else. Reed shifted his weight uncomfortably from one leg to the other.

'Look Tori, I really have no other choice and I think that he really will be willing to help. It's the only thing we have left.' He said looking at Ben while saying this. I sighed. Ben just shook his head stubbornly.

'I'm not going anywhere with that arrogant son of a...' He stopped himself and looked at me from the corner of his eye. I rolled my eyes. I have heard worse words than that. My brother cleared his throat. 'Anyway, you're on your own this time. If he's the one sponsoring and helping then I'm out.' Said Ben and I could tell that he meant it. Ben was very stubborn and if he set his mind onto something, then it would be his way. Reed looked at me, his eyes begging me for help. I shrugged but then got an idea. I didn't really want to go, but Ben wouldn't let me go there by myself. And I knew that he always wanted to go to space. I looked at Reed and nodded slightly.

'If Ben doesn't want to go, then I'm going.' I stated and turned towards the TV. I could feel Ben's burning gaze on me.

'No you're not!' he yelled so loud that I could almost see the glass windows shaking. I rolled my eyes. I already had a perfect reason for wanting to go. I smirked a little but tried to hide it.

'Ben, you know what a great opportunity this is for me. Imagine all the drawings I could do. It would be a great back-to-school project. It's not fair that von Doom is going and I can't so there is no discussion about it. And besides, there is no way Reed is going off to space without me, he'll let von Doom sass and embarrass him and without your help, he can use some of mine. Right Reed?' I looked up to Reed who had a triumphant expression on his face. He knew that if I was on his side and wanted to go then Ben would too. His overprotective brotherly instincts wouldn't let him abandon me. Ben huffed annoyed and sloughed in his seat. He murmured something like; 'Two to one is not a fair game…' under his breath and then nodded his head.

'Fine, you want to go into space, you will. But if something happens to you, you'll be grounded until you're thirty. And there is no way you're going alone. I'm coming too.' He said annoyed and I smiled widely. I looked at Reed who was smiling at me as well. He mouthed a 'thank you' to me but I waved it off saying no problem.

'Thank you, thank you, thank you! You won't regret it I promise!' I said with fake enthusiasm and with that I hugged my brother tightly. For a moment he was stiff but then relaxed and hugged me back.

'Alright kiddo, no problem.' He said and I stood up quickly and rushed to my room. For a moment I thought that I will kill Reed for making me do this but then as I calmed down enough to think about it, it actually made some sense. I mean, what a better back-to-school project than pictures of Earth drawn from the original. The whole idea seemed better and better with every minute I thought about it. I imagined the face of my professors when I give them photos and drawings of real Earth. That would be something. And I would go to space, what a better way to end the holidays? I became excited and began to Google images of earth from the space. It was a beautiful sight and I would get to see it for real. I was really psyched now. A small part of me was screaming at me to stop and reconsider; _'What the hell are you doing?!' _my rational side screamed at me inside my head. _'You're afraid of heights and you want to go into OUTER SPACE?!' ._ I shook the thought away. Sure, it would be tricky, but it would be soo worth it!

I started to gather all my drawing stuff; pencils, colors and sketch pads and sort them into a neat pile. One was the used up one and the other was the new one. I would take the new one with me. I really couldn't wait.

I wasn't able to sleep that night. I tossed and turned, thinking about tomorrow. We were supposed to go see Victor von Doom and ask him for help. After moaning about Victor, and how we shouldn't trust him, Ben was becoming really excited because he was hoping that he could pilot the spaceship and I couldn't blame him for that. Since I could remember he wanted to be an astronaut and his biggest dream was to pilot a spaceship. I really hoped that it will soon come true.

Finally, at about three o'clock I drifted off to sleep. I dreamed about the images of the earth from the space and me drawing it in one of my sketch books.

I woke up in the morning very sleepy and tired. Because of lack of sleep last night I was half alive and I desperately needed caffeine. I scrambled out of bed and headed to the kitchen. As usual, Reed the early riser he was stood near the coffee maker pouring himself a cup of hot steaming liquid.

'I want some too please.' I said, my voice still thick with sleep. Reed turned around and smiled when he saw me. He was all dressed up already. A black suit with a stripped tie. He poured some coffee into my favorite blue mug and handed it to me. I smiled gratefully and sipped the delicious drink, burning my tongue in the process.

'So, are you read for today's talk with Mr. von Doom?' I asked Reed and he was looking over his notes which I couldn't understand even in a million years. He looked at me briefly and gave me a small smile.

'I'm as ready as I'll ever be. I really hope that he'll decide to help me. I really don't know who else to ask.' He answered, his tone full of worry. I sighed.

'It'll be alright, I'm sure that he'll say yes. He would be an idiot if he refused.' I said and gave him a reassuring smile. After I drained my coffee I went to get dressed. I put on faded skinny jeans and my favorite dark blue top with a leather black jacket on top and black calf high converse. I looked at my hair. Like usual it fell down to my hips in large waves, making it look like a dark brown waterfall. I put some mascara on and a peach lip oil. I smiled and marched out of my room, satisfied with my look. Ben was ready as well, with brown trousers that looked like jeans from far away, light beige sweater and a dark brown jacket on top. He was just finishing his coffee, and when he saw me he smiled.

'Ready?' He asked. I nodded my head and looked at Reed and he gathered his stuff. Half an hour latter we were standing in front of Von Doom Industries. There was a large statue of Victor von Doom himself right in front of the main entrance made from black metal. I rolled my eyes. Could this guy have a bigger ego than he already has? Ben apparently thought the same thing because he scoffed.

'Typical of Victor Von Doom to build an thirty foot statue of himself.' He said with disgust in his voice. I let a small giggle escape my lips and that earned me a smile from Ben and a small glare from Reed.

'Well, it's obviously aimed at first-time visitors to create feelings of smallness, inadequacy.' Reed said looking around, a small frown forming on his face, like the idea alone was horrifying to him. Ben smirked at

Reed's expression.

'Good thing it ain't working.' He said and then frowned himself as we started walking towards the building.

'Speak for yourself.' I muttered under my breath, so low that both men didn't hear me.

'Reed, what are we doing here? This guy's fast-food, strip-mall science.' Ben said while I watched their conversation. It wasn't so hard to believe that Ben didn't like Victor, there were plenty of reasons not to. Reed looked at Ben and then at me. I was probably frowning too. I, too wasn't especially fond of von Doom.

'This wasn't our first stop, in case the both of you forgot.' He said in the scolding tone he used on both of us when he got a bit mad. Then he looked up at the building. 'Besides, Victor's not that bad. He's just a little larger than life.' He said and we made our way to the door. When we went inside it was like a jungle there. People were running around, trying to get to meetings and appointments on time looking like the world would end if they were late. I just rolled my eyes at them and went after my brother and Reed as they made their way towards the room Victor was supposed to meet us. When we got to the conference room we were greeted by a short man in a suit. He introduced himself as Victors assistant and told Reed that he could start setting everything up for his presentation. Me and Ben stood a bit to the side, looking at Reed as he fumbled with the weird devices he usually used in the lab. When the presentation started, Reed talked about what he wanted to do and why.

'My research suggests that exposure to a high-energy cosmic storm borne on solar winds might have triggered the evolution of early planetary life. He explained as the image of the galaxy with earth and other planets floated in the air. There was an orange cloud moving towards earth and then after a moment it started to coat the image of the planet. When it coated it all, it moved away from it to form a cloud again and started to recede away from earth.

'In six weeks, another cloud with the same elemental profile will pass Earth's orbit.' He said as a similar cloud to the last one started to make it's way towards the planet. Then the image changed and the picture zoomed in on Earth alone. Then it disappeared and an image of DNA structure appeared.

'A study conducted in space could fundamentally advance our knowledge about the structure of the human genome…' I couldn't understand most of what Reed was so passionately talking about but I looked over to Ben who was looking at Victor. I did the same and noticed that he was looking at Reed with little interest in his eyes, patiently listening to him talk. Reed continued his speech enthusiastically, clearly happy that he could show off what he knew about the cloud and how much it could help. '…cure countless diseases, extend human life, give kids a chance to live longer, stronger, healthier…'

'Turn it of, please.' Victor interrupted Reed and he looked shocked that he has. Reed had a determined look on his face and I was sure that he wasn't finished yet.

'I don't think I have explained my proposal fully.' Read started but was interrupted once more.

'No, I think you have.' Von Dooms voice was mocking, as if he was having a great time. 'Same old Reed, always stretching, reaching for stars with the weight of the world on his back. But dreams don't pay the bills, do they?' He asked and threw a magazine 'Wired' on the table with the photo of Reed on the front page and a title '_Reed Richards Bankrupt; Announces Grant Cutbacks.' _But Reed didn't give up and started from another angle.

'You remember, when we were in school we talked about working together. Well, that's what I was about to explain.' He slicked a button on the remote that controlled the holographic presentation and an image of some kind of spaceship came up.

'The storm is deadly. But the shields on your stations control room are designed to protect any occupants inside.' Reed said at then Victor turned on the lights. He had an unreadable expression on his face. I had a feeling that he wasn't out of ammunition yet.

'So it's not just my money you want. It's my toys.' He said an Reed nodded with a hint of a smile on his face, I looked at Ben who on the other hand was staring at Victor. So I wasn't the only one who thought that Victor had an ace up his sleeve. Victor smirked suddenly.

'Tell me, if NASA doesn't trust you, then why should I?' He asked and the smile evaporated off Reed's face. Both me and Ben looked troubled at Reed who looked back at us shocked. Victor laughed. 'That's my job, to stay a step ahead. To know what other men don't.' He said smiling cockily and sat on the edge of the table looking at us with humor in his mischievous eyes. Ben groaned quietly and turned to Reed. I stood on the other side of my brother, glaring at Victor. I really didn't like the way he was treating Reed and wanted more than anything to punch him in the face.

'I can't take this.' Said Ben to Reed quietly so that Victor wouldn't hear. I heard Reed reply.

'Ben, this is business, just work.' Said Reed, always being the reasonable one out of us. Just then a different, familiar feminine voice said;

'He's right, Ben. It's just business.' I spun around to find Susan Storm standing at the door in a dark pencil skirt and a formal top in a matching color. I smiled widely at her. I haven't seen her in ages.

'I think you all know my Director of Genetic Research, Susan Storm.' Said Victor, his voice formal but I could hear the emotion hidden beneath. I didn't really care right now. I have missed Sue a lot since she cut all connections that she had to Reed. The both of them used to date but then Reed messed up and she broke up with him. To tell you the truth I don't blame her. Reed might be smart when it comes to science but with other stuff, like dating he hasn't got any knowledge about it.

Ben looked over his shoulder to look at Sue and then at Victor with an expression I couldn't quite place while Reed stiffened. I rolled my eyes at him while he turned to look at his ex. Ben looked amused as he said to Reed.

'One more thing he's got.' I stifled my laughter, pretending to cough. Sue walked towards us with a wide smile on her face. 'Hey Susie.' Said Ben and Sue smiled even wider.

'Hey.' She answered and hugged him tightly. 'Its so nice to see you. How is Debbie?' She asked, still smiling.

'Great.' Answered Ben and she smiled.

'Great.' She said and turned to me. I smiled at her.

'Hey Sue, you look great, I love the new hairstyle.' I said pointing to her now straight instead of slightly curly hair it was before. She smiled at me.

'Hey Tori. Thanks and you look great too. Although you haven't grown even one bit.' She joked and I mockingly glared at her. I was only a little bit smaller than her. We hugged. She let me go and when she turned to Reed her smile disappeared.

'How have you been?' Asked Reed awkwardly and both me and Ben rolled out eyes. Reed and his talkativeness.

'Never better.' She answered coolly and extended her hand for Reed to shake. He looked a little disappointed but shook her hand nonetheless. The air was filled with tension and awkwardness and I wasn't the only one to register it.

'This isn't going to be a problem, is it?' Asked Victor and all of us turned to face him.

'No' Said Sue.

'Not at all.' Said Reed at the same time. Ben smirked and I rolled my eyes again. There was definitely things going on between the two of them and everyone except _them_ could see it. Even Victor was looking at them suspiciously.

'Good.' Said Victor walking up to us. 'Then you're just on time to hear the great Reed Richards ask _me_ for help.' He stood beside Sue, and we turned again to face him. I was standing very near Ben, not liking the way von Doom was looking at me. He turned his eyes to stare at Reed who looked uncomfortable with how close Sue and Victor were. 'You know, you made a lot of folks a MIT feel like a junior high science fair. So you'll excuse me if I savour the moment.' Ha said smiling evilly. He was enjoying it way too much.

'You back this mission and I'll sign over a fair percentage of any application…'

'The number 's 75%.' Von Doom cut in which caused Reed's eyes to widen. I looked at Ben who was staring at Doom in disbelief. Was he serious? Was it a joke. He was either delusional or very sure of himself. 'And it's applications and patents.' Victor added smiling. I was speechless but Ben wasn't and decided to step in.

'What about his first-born?' He asked sounding annoyed. I didn't really blame him.

'Yes, I mean, you can't be serious!' I exclaimed. I wasn't one for math but even I knew that the number was very high.

'Ben…' Victor had the nerve to chuckle. I really couldn't believe that man! '…Come on. 25% of a billion is enough to keep the lights on for a while isn't it?' I could feel the blood boil inside of me. How dare he! Victor looked at Reed. 'Maybe even pay off your fourth mortgage on the Baxter Building.' He added, his eyes sparkling with humor. I looked at Sue who was looking at Reed with an unreadable expression on her face. Reed just stood there, looking from Victor to Sue and back. I looked at Ben to see his expression hardened.

'Deal?' asked Victor, extending his hand towards Reed. I looked at him, and he looked at Sue. Something flashed across his face and I knew that he'll agree. He took Doom's hand and shook it, closing the deal. Victor smiled.

'Well then. To our future.' He said with that annoying smile plastered on his face. God, I so wanted to punch him right now. 'Together.' Said Victor and he circled Sue's waist with his right hand. I knew that he did it on propose, he wanted to piss of Reed. He smiled widely and looked in between me, Ben and Reed.

'It's funny how things turn out, isn't it?' He asked and I looked at Ben. He looked at me too while Reed answered.

'Hilarious.' He said sarcastically and Ben smirked at me. I cracked a small smile. Yes, It was funny how your world can change in such a short amount of time.

**So, this is a slight rewrite of the other story. I needed to add and change some stuff. I know that I haven't updated in ages and that I have given the story up for adoption but I really needed to finish it. SO, I'll try. Hope you will enjoy the rest of the story. **

**-Avalongirl55**


	2. I'm having the talk of the year!

**Chapter 2 **

**So, another chapter's on the way. I really hope you liked the last one and that you'll enjoy this one even more. Please leave a review, the more reviews I get, the faster the updates. Anyway, enjoy. **

_**Disclaimer: I don't own the Fantastic 4, If I did I wouldn't be writing a story here and there would be another character who would go out with Johnny **___

When all the papers were signed we all started to head towards the exit. When we were far enough so that they couldn't hear us I turned to Reed.

'Reed, He knew about NASA. Maybe he made the call to shut us down.' I said, panic creeping into my voice. If it was true then Victor knew that sooner or latter we'll come to him. Was it some kind of plan of his? Ben nodded.

'She's right Reed. What if Victor planned it all along.?' He asked, agreeing with me. Reed rolled his eyes at us.

'Guys, think about all the people we can help if this works.' Me and Ben looked at him sceptically, still not liking the way Victor has treated Reed. Reed sighed seeing that we weren't confident about his words. 'Look, we got what we wanted. That's enough.' Then he smiled at us, his eyes twinkling.

'A few days in space, it'll be great. What's the worst that can happen?' He asked, like always sure of his words. I just gulped, I had a few ideas of what might happen and none of them were in any way pleasant. As we made our way to the elevator, Sue joined us making me smile warmly at her and Reed stiffen once more. This guy still haven't learned a thing. I shook my head at his reaction slightly which didn't come unnoticed by Sue who looked at me with puzzlement in her deep brown eyes. I just shook my head again, signalling her that it was nothing. When we pilled to the elevator, Sue pushed a button and we began descending down. The uncomfortable atmosphere was practically visible as Reed and Sue stood on the opposite ends of the small room of the elevator, trying to get as far away from each other as possible. Ben caught my eye and smirked making me choke with laughter. After a moment of riding in silence, Sue decided to speak up.

'Reed, you should know that those solar winds have been picking up speed.' She said making Reed smile.

'I factored them into my coordinates.' He reassured looking at her, visibly happy to have something to talk to her about. Sue just snorted, making Reed's smile fade.

'Right, of course you did. In theory. It's a little different once you're out there.' She said looking away from him. Me and Ben listened to the conversation carefully, both of us hoping that there will come a day when these two will be back together. To tell you the truth I wasn't sure why they broke up. One day Sue just walked out on us, not explaining a thing. Sometimes I wondered what it would be like if they stayed together. Susan was like a mother to me when her and Reed where together, someone in my life I never had. My parents had me when Ben was a teenager so the difference between us was quite big. It wasn't long after my sixth birthday that they were killed in a car accident. After that I lived with Ben who was nineteen at the time. Don't get me wrong, Ben was great but I really wanted a mother. When he and Debbie started going out I thought that maybe my dream will come true but she wasn't what I expected. She didn't really like me and I rarely came to see her. I liked Sue way more and that's why I was really sad when she cut all connections to Reed, with me included.

Reed was taken aback by the venom in her voice, as if Sue wasn't talking only about this situation. I had a suspicion that she wasn't referring only to right now but also to the reason they broke up.

'I can assure you I…'

'When are we leaving?' Ben interrupted Reed before he could say something he would later regret. All of us looked at him and he winked at me. Sue looked back at me and Ben and smiled.

'I'll be scheduling the launch so you can call me in the morning for resources and crew.' Sue said giving Reed what I assumed was her business card with her phone number. Reed looked at it and then back up to Sue and smiled.

'I think I remember the number.' He said, trying really hard to be charming. To be truthful I think he was doing quite a good job but then Sue said with a small smile;

'It's been changed.' Reed's smile quickly disappeared from his face while Sue kept smiling. Reed, after a moment of hesitation took the card from her. Just then Ben cleared his throat and with a small nod in Sue's direction stared at Reed. I looked at the both of them confused while Reed seemed to perfectly understand what was going on in my brother's head. Reed looked at Sue.

'As far as the crew, I was hoping Ben could pilot the mission.' Said Reed and I understood what this was about. Ben really wanted to be the main pilot of the ship, and Reed was there to help convince Sue that he was a good choice. Sue smiled apologetically.

'We already have a pilot on our payroll, but you are welcome to ride shotgun.' She said and Ben's face visibly fell. I reached and squeezed his hand, but he didn't look at me. Sue looked at me with an unreadable expression on her face. She looked like she was worried about something. Maybe looked a bit disgusted at some idea that popped into her head. She looked at Reed and Ben.

'Remember my brother, Johnny?' She asked and I frowned. Sue had a brother. I never knew that. I looked at Ben hoping that he could explain but his looked blank. I wondered what was this Johnny like…

After we left the building of Von Doom Industries, we headed home. Ben went to see Debbie while Reed and I came back to the Baxter Building. I decided to make myself something to eat and asked Reed if he wanted something. He only murmured something under his breath that I didn't catch and went to the lab. I sighed. It was like I was living alone sometimes. Nowadays, Ben spent all his time at Debby's when he wasn't working and Reed practically lived in his lab. I was alone all the time, and I sometimes wondered what would it be like to have someone to spend my time with. I have never had a boyfriend because Ben scared everyone away, and most of the time I didn't have time for anything except for school. So, here I was, alone on the couch in the living room in front of the TV with a pack of barely done popcorn on my lap and a bottle of sparkling water beside me. I turned on some stupid film about vampires and fell asleep in front of it, thinking about next week's mission.

That's how most of the next week was like, Reed sitting in his lab all the time, forcing me to bring him food so he wouldn't starve and Ben spending all his time with Debby. When I woke up the following Monday, I was in my bedroom under the light blue covers of my bed that looked brighter with the sun shining through the window. I rubbed my eyes and then remembered what day was today. I jumped off the bed, stumbling a little and rushed into the bathroom. I took a shower and plated my long hair, then got dressed in shinny jeans, a blue T-shirt and my favourite jacket. I packed my art drawing kit into a backpack and headed to the kitchen. Reed and Ben were already there, talking about today. They both looked at me and smiled.

'I was about to wake you up.' Said Ben with a smile. He looked at the backpack. 'All ready I see?' He asked and I nodded. I was kind of nervous about today, the idea of me being in the space making me shiver. What have I gotten myself into. Reed must have guessed my thoughts because he looked at me sympathetically, came up to me and folded my small frame in a hug.

'I'll be ok, you don't have to worry about anything ok? There is nothing going to happen to you, me and Ben are going to make sure of that.' He said and I looked at Ben. He nodded at me and smiled. I weakly smiled back. I had a bad feeling about this.

Once we got to the station, I was so nervous I was shaking. Ben and Reed tried to tell me that everything was going to be ok but I couldn't get the sick feeling out of the pit of my stomach that told me not to go onto that mission. But In didn't have a choice now. So I forced a smile on my lips and pretended that I was ok. At some point Ben and Reed disappeared to, as they have said it; _'Take a closer look at our Capitan.' _I didn't really care so I ignored them, telling them to go ahead. I needed to relax so I decided to draw. When Ben and Reed came back, they started to fiddle with their stuff, Ben checking his suitcase and looking at the photo of himself and Debbie for the thousandth time since we left, before zipping it up while Reed was looking at a laptop and some papers. I sat in the corner out of everyone's sight, finishing my drawing when I heard someone shout in a deep, male voice;

'Capitan on the bridge!' Ben, being himself stood up quickly and straightened, looking like a solider waiting for a next order. There was a flash and then a handsome guy in a tight, blue and black jumpsuit that showed off his muscled back and nicely toned shoulders, arms and legs came in to view. He had short chopped light brown hair. I pushed my hair out of my face and checked the guy out. Wow, he was hot! I noticed how the suit showed off his ass and I blushed madly and looked away. What was happening to me?

'Digital camera: $254. Memory stick: $59.' He said and came nearer Ben who's face looked like he was about to kill the kid. I shook my head a bit, poor guy. He had no idea who he was dealing with. 'the look on your hard-ass former CO's face when he finds out he's your junior officer: Priceless.' He said and sat on the edge of a chair. Ben made his way up to the mysterious guy with a murderous look on his face and for a second I became worried that he'll hurt the kid. The gut leaned back a bit as if preparing for the blow but thankfully, at the last minute Ben zipped up his suit, probably hoping he could choke him.

'Thank you. That's so sweet.' The guy chuckled, while Ben's face remained like a stone mask of fury.

'I can handle the ship.' He walked away and towards the wardrobe. 'I can even handle Mr. Blonde Ambition. But I don't know whether I should be flying or doing Swan lake in these suits.' He complained to Reed completely ignoring the guy and took out a suit that looked a lot like the one the mysterious guy was wearing.

'I mean who the hell came up with these?' He asked, a little disgusted.

'Victor did.' We all turned to the new voice to find Sue in a similar one with a bunch of material in hand. 'The synthetics act as a second skin, adopting to your body's individual needs.' She said and I looked at her, not understanding a thing she said.

'What does that even mean?'

'See now that means it keeps the hot stuff hot and it keeps the cool stuff cool.' The guy said at the same time and then, dumb folded looked at me. He had the most amazing blue eyes I have ever seen, with a mischievous twinkle in them. We stared at each other, and after a moment I looked away embarrassed. I let my hair fall around me, hiding my face behind a dark brown, thick curtain.

'Wow, Fantastic.' I heard Reed said and when I looked in their direction I saw that he has moved from his spot in the chair and was looking amazed at Sue. Well, I certainly could see why. The tight jumpsuit was like a real second skin showing off all her curves and making her look really sexy. No wonder Reed couldn't take his eyes off her. Just then Reed took the suit she had in hand and looked at it in awe.

'Material made from self-regulating unstable molecules.' He said and I saw Sue's expression fall. I just shook my head. Reed was a real idiot sometimes. I stood up, trying to ignore the guy still staring at me and came up to Reed and the rest. Ben and Sue looked at each other and then I caught Ben's eye. He too was shaking his head at his best friend and his stupidity. 'I've been working on a formula for this.' Said Reed, not aware of the tension he has created. From the corner of my eye I saw the guy look from Reed to Sue and back with a slight smirk in his face. Ben looked down and shook his head again while I had the urge to hit Reed across the head and make him see that he finally had a chance to patch up things with Sue and he was ruining it.

Sue, who was visibly put down by Reed not noticing her, murmured;

'Great minds think alike.' And then her gaze landed on me. She smiled and looked between me and the guy.

'Oh… you two don't know each other, do you? Tori, that's my younger brother Johnny. Johnny, that's Victoria Grimm, Ben's younger sister I've been telling you about.' She said and I looked at the… Johnny. His eyes were wide, while he looked in between me and Ben probably looking for resemblance. I smiled a bit knowing that he won't find any. I looked like our mum while Ben like our dad. We looked nothing alike. I saw Ben looking at me and Johnny from the corner of his eye, and I rolled my eyes at him. He hated me being around boys. Sue was looking in our direction as well, but she was glaring at her brother. I looked away from them and taking my art things into one hand, I reached the other out to Johnny.

'Hi, I'm Victoria, but you can call me Tori.' I said and smiled shyly. He gave me a charming smile and instead of shaking my hand he kissed it. I blushed madly, not used to that kind of attention from boys and when he winked at me, I giggled quietly.

'I'm Johnny Storm. And it's _very_ nice to meet you.' He said, emphasizing the word 'very'. Ben stepped in between us, slightly shielding me from the other man, probably glaring at him. Sue also glared at Johnny but I wasn't paying much attention. I was still looking at Johnny who was winking in my direction. Sue, trying to break the tension, pushed Johnny away and gave Ben and me a smile.

'Here you go Ben, Tori.' She said giving me and Ben similar suits that looked a bit like the ones you see on films when someone goes into space.

'Thanks sweetie.' Said Ben to her.

'Ye, thanks Sue.' I said, and sneaked a glance at Johnny. He was still looking at me and I blushed. Maybe this space trip wasn't going to be so bad after all. Sue threw a suit at Reed who was just unbuttoning his shirt. He looked startled for a moment, then looked at me. I had to fight the urge to laugh at him. He really had no idea what he was doing wrong. I just shook my head. I went to the dressing room to get changed, and when I was trying to zip up the annoying piece of clothing, Sue came in with one of the suits she have out to us. I smiled, thanking God that there was someone who could help me with this thing.

'Sue, can you help me? I have no idea how that weird plastic zipper works.' I said, and exhaled relieved when she smiled and came up to help me. I watched her expression for a while, she still seemed sad. She finished with the suit and smiled at me.

'Here you go sweetie.' She said and I looked down. The suit clung to my body, making me feel like I had nothing on. It hugged my small waist and legs in such a way that my small body looked more womanly and sexy. I smiled at Sue.

'Thanks, I had no idea that zipping something like that could be so hard.' I said and she laughed.

'Ye, I had problems with it at first too.' She said and was about to star to get changed when I stopped her.

'Sue…' I called and she looked over her shoulder. 'Reed may be an egghead but he means well.' I said and her expression changed. It became somewhat sad yet angry. She never answered.

When we were all ready, we went into the huge machine that was supposed to take us up into space. I looked at it horrified, the nerves from before catching up to me. I stopped dead in my tracks, and gazed at the enormous spaceship and imagined it falling. I automatically took a step back, afraid to get into it and collided with someone. I looked up over my shoulder to see Johnny grinning down at me.

'Afraid?' He teased and I narrowed my eyes. Just like Ben, I hated it when someone made fun of me, undermined my abilities or pointed out my flaws. I was too proud to accept any help from anybody and absolutely hated it when someone saw me at my weakest. Even my brother wasn't allowed to see me when I was on my period and I was in horrible pain, and I told my brother everything. My pride was my worst flaw.

I shook my head and he smirked.

'You have nothing to be afraid of, I'll take care of the ship and everyone aboard.' He said and I rolled my eyes at him. As cute as he was, he was too sure of himself. I glanced at the spaceship and after taking a deep breath, I marched forward, ignoring the panic bubbling inside me.

Let me tell you that if you don't like to fly on a plane, DON'T try to go into space. It was possibly the worst and the most scary thing that ever happened to me. Thank God the flight took only ten minutes or I would have died then and there. I don't think I was ever so happy to get out of a machine. As we were making our way from the spaceship to the Von Doom space station, I heard Johnny say to Ben;

'If you're good, maybe next time Daddy'll let you drive.' He said jokingly, and I swear I heard Ben growl.

'You keep talking and there won't be a next time.' Said Ben and I smiled and shook my head. Johnny really liked to get on Ben's nerves, he had a talent for it too. As we walked, we passed a huge glass window with the view of the actual Earth. Me and Reed stopped dead in our tracks and stared in awe and the planet before us. It looked so different from the photos I saw on the internet. Just then Sue stopped and looked at Reed smiling a little.

'Long way from the projection booth at the Hayden Planetarium, isn't it?' She asked, looking at the view herself before walking away. I walked after her, wondering what this was about.

'Yes. Yes it is.' Reed stood there for a while looking out the window before following us. When we got to the control center, Sue pointed to different monitors and what looked like computer screens scattered around the large room.

'We can monitor the cloud's approach and observe the tests from here.' Sue said and walked towards one of them to check something. I looked around.

'Is it safe?' I asked, looking around. Reed and Ben stood next to me, both of them looking around.

'The shields on the station should protect us.' Reed said, and both me and Ben turned to look at him.

'Should?' said Ben skeptically, as the uneasy feeling was back into the pit of my stomach. Why did I have a feeling that we shouldn't be here?

'What's the matter, Ben? Getting paranoid in your old age?' I looked to my left to see Victor with a smirk on his face walking towards us. I frowned. I really didn't like that guy, he was getting on my nerves. Ben looked like he was about to say something back to him when Reed, the peacemaker he was stepped in.

'Let's start loading those samples. Get your suit ready, Ben.' He said and I was about to protest but Reed turned to me and shook his head a bit. 'Tori, why don't you go and sketch for a while?' He said, wanting me away from them while they talked to Victor. Reed knew that I would stand up for Ben and say some nasty things to Victor if he tried to insult my brother. He wanted me away from the conversation. I looked at Ben and he nodded. I sighed and glared at Victor who just smiled. I took my backpack with me and headed to wander around the station. I didn't hear the conversation that followed but I was pretty sure that Victor would try to put Reed down. I really hated his guts. As I was walking around looking for a good place to start sketching I bumped into someone. I stumbled and would have fallen on my butt if it wasn't for two strong hands that caught me and stabled me. I looked up to see a grinning Johnny.

'We keep meeting like this don't we?' he asked smiling. I smiled and nodded shyly. I became aware of how close we were and took a step back, pushing a strand of hair behind my ear. I looked down, not meeting his intensive gaze, feeling self-conscious.

'I guess.' I responded, and sneaked a look at him. He was looking at me intensively, like he was trying to figure me out. After a minute or so of an uncomfortable silence Johnny cleared his throat.

'So, where are you heading too?' He asked and I shrugged.

'I don't know, Reed didn't want me to hear his conversation with Victor so now I don't really have anywhere to go. I thought I might find a window like the one we passed earlier so I could draw but I didn't see any so…' I trailed off, wondering why I was telling him this. Sure he was cute and extremely handsome but he seemed like he was a hothead and a child at heart. He always said the thing on his mind and liked to pull pranks, especially on my older brother. I didn't know him for long but that was the impression I got from spending a few minutes with him. Johnny smiled at me.

'What about you go with me? I'm going to get Ben ready and there is a massive window there with the view of the Earth. You're going to love it.' He gave me his charming smile and I blushed madly, looking down.

'Ok, I guess it'll be ok.' I said after a moment of hesitation. If there was a window, I had to check out the view. And Ben will be there. What could be the worst thing that could happen?

**So, that's chapter 2. I really hope you liked it. Please leave a review. It means a lot to me. And the more you review the faster the updates. **

**Anyway, see you next chapter. **

**-Avalongirl55**


	3. I'm being hit by a cosmic cloud! Help!

**Chapter 3 **

**So here is the next chapter. I'm still on my own when it comes to this story so if anyone is interested to be my beta, please let me know. I would appreciate the help. **

**Anyway, on with the story **

_**Disclaimer: I don't own the Fantastic 4, If I did I wouldn't be writing a story here and there would be another character who would go out with Johnny **___

I sat in the corner of the large room where Ben was changing into his suit with Johnny helping him, sketching the view of the Earth that could be seen from the huge window that covered the whole wall of the space walking control room. I looked at the picture in my hand and compared it with the breathtaking sight in front of me. With the side of my pencil I added a slight change to the land area and shaded some stars around the planet. I heard Ben and Johnny talking and I turned my attention to them.

'Please tell me your guy's not trying to rekindle things with my sister again.' He said to Ben as he walked around him zipping his massive suit and typing some stuff into the hand-machine-thing. Ben snorted.

'Of course not. It's strictly business.' He said and now I couldn't help but snort. Both men turned to look at me, but I pretended to be interested in the drawing in my hand.

'Yes, well, his eyes say differently don't they?' I heard Johnny say and then he added. 'And it's not only me who noticed.' I looked up at him to see him smirking at me. I couldn't help but blush, and when I looked at Ben I could have sworn he glared at Johnny for a second before getting all serious.

'Hey.' He caught the hand that Johnny used to type some stuff into the suit which made Johnny look up at him. I knew that Ben wanted Reed and Sue to get back together as much as I did, but he was believing that it would happen soon while I thought that Reed was too blind to do anything about it. 'Two hearts got busted last time. Maybe she's not over it, either.' He said in a serious tone and for a moment Johnny looked just as serious. For a second I thought that he may not be as bad as I thought he was, that he could be serious when needed but then he ruined the thought and the image was back into my head.

'Wow, Dr. Phil, that's deep. Let's think about that.' He said and he walked away from my brother and towards the little flower thing before taking a hold of it and walking back to Ben. My brother had a sad expression on his face, like he too thought that Johnny was being serious for once.

'You got Victor, more money than God, stud of the year. And you got Reed, world's dumbest smart guy, worth less than a postage stamp. That's a real toss-up.' He finished handing Ben the flowers as they stood in front of the entrance that would let Ben out into the space.

'Don't insult Reed like that!' I snapped at the guy. He looked at me and winked while Ben ignored my comment.

'Don't trouble your tiny little mind.' Ben snapped at Johnny, but he, being himself took it jokingly and pated him on the shoulder.

'Don't wander off now, boy.' He said to my brother and walked out of the small cabin. He clicked some buttons on the device beside the entrance to the chamber Ben stood in and I heard the voice of the computer say;

_'Securing airlock chamber.'_ The glass door began to close and I hurriedly stood up and walked up to Ben. He smiled at me with the Ben-smile I used to love since I was a little kid and I gave him a small wave. Johnny stood beside me and saluted formally which resulted my brother in rolling his eyes and then giving both of us a thumbs up. The gate opened to reveal the open space of nothing and I was sure Ben was smiling right now. As he went outside, I felt the worry build up in me and I glanced at Johnny to find him watching me with a smile on his face.

'Is he…' I started but Johnny cut me off.

'He's going to be ok. There is nothing going to happen to him on my watch.' He winked at me but I was too stressed out to react right now. I watched as Ben made his was towards the small Island that had the mini garden inside it, fidgeting. I don't remember ever being that nervous about anything before, the feeling that something bad was going to happen didn't help. I sighed and scolded myself in my head.

_Nothing is going to happen. You have a whole ship of professionals here with you. Non of them are going to let Ben get hurt, especially Reed who's the biggest nerd of them all. _And although I knew that, a small part of my being was screaming at me to get the hell out of there. I shrugged, suddenly feeling a bit cold as chills ran up and down my arms. I shivered, which didn't go unnoticed by Johnny.

'Are you cold?' He asked, sounding a bit concerned. I looked up at him to see that his usual playful expression was replaced with a slight look of worry. I tried to smile but failed and shook my head. I really didn't want to discuss my fears with anyone, especially with Johnny seeing as I had a small crush on him. It would be embarrassing to tell him that I'm scared that something will happen to Ben and that I'll be alone. Since my parents died, I became very paranoid about being alone. When I was small, I would be afraid to sleep alone and Ben would always let me sleep with him. As I watched my brother fiddle with the flowers, I felt a hand on my shoulder. I looked at Johnny and he smiled at me.

'Hey, it'll be ok.' He said, sounding like he believed that. I gulped. 'Listen, how about you show me the drawing you've been working on?' he asked suddenly. I stared at him. Johnny met my intensive gaze and I noticed something flicker across his face; sympathy. He knew that I was worried and stressed out and he wanted to help me that my mind off it. I sighed and nodded. With a last glance at Ben, I turned around and headed towards the place I have been sitting in with Johnny following. I started to flick through the pages, showing him my drawings and explaining about lines and pencils I used. He listened intensively, and asked a couple of questions about different terms that I used and that he didn't understand. We talked for a while, him asking me questions about school and classes I took. I told him about my professors and courses I did on World Art History. He laughed when I told him the story of me knowing more that the professor and him getting angry at me and almost throwing me out of his class. He was telling me about his collage years when Reed burst in and shouted..

'Ben you need to get inside now.' He looked at us and I almost fainted when I saw his expression. He looked absolutely terrified. Johnny stood up and, concern flashing over his features.

'What's going on?' asked Johnny alarmed. I stood up too, looking for some explanation from Reed.

'I ain't done arranging your flowers yet, egghead.' Ben's joking voice came through the speakers, making me relax for a second. But a moment later my blood went cold as I saw the large, foggy like orange cloud head towards the ship with amazing speed. There were lighting-like streaks of energy buzzing through the cloud, making it look like some type of energy-like substance.

'Ben, turn around!' said Reed, and I saw Ben's form turn. He just floated there, instead of moving towards the entrance to the ship. The cloud hit the side of the ship and it shook, making me almost lose my balance if it wasn't for Johnny's hand supporting my weight.

'Ben, hurry! Please!' I screamed in desperation, trying to move towards the entrance to the ship but Johnny held me tightly. 'Let me go! I have to do something!' I yelled at Johnny while trying to wiggle out of his embrace.

'Guys, I'm not gonna make it.' His voice sounded tense as it came from the speakers. I felt tears well up in my eyes, and one slipped onto my cheek.

'Ben, you gotta jump. It's the only way!' said Johnny to the microphone, while still holding me. I stopped struggling, and I watched in horror as Ben took a leap from the balcony and soared through the air towards us. I prayed that he'll make it, that everything will be ok. The cloud was right after him, chasing him with unnatural speed. More tears leaked from my eyes and I felt Johnny's arm tighten around me even more. He was almost at the entrance, and a little hope started to sparkle inside me. _He's going to be ok, he has to be ok. _I kept repeating inside my head.

'Come on Ben, you've got it!' said Johnny.

'Quickly Ben, come on!' I encouraged. He was so close now that I perked up a bit. _He's got this. He's going to be ok. _

'Ok, Johnny, get ready to close the portal.' Said Reed and Johnny ran to the controlling device on the wall, leaving me standing there with Reed, looking as Ben made his way to the portal. Just as he was about to touch the metal door, the cloud collided with Ben's body, slamming him into the portal and into the glass that separated him from us. The door closed, and the ship shook violently. I watched in horror as Ben fell onto the ground, tears falling from my eyes as Reed stood there in shock. Something above Ben's head caught my attention and I looked up to see a bright orange light bursting through the cracks in the portal door and a moment later I was hit by the cloud. I could feel a weird feeling spread from my face all the way down my body, the pain of it making me scream. I felt like I was dissolving, like my bones were being turned into jelly making me collapse. And then everything went black.

**Ok, so this is the chapter that is new. I know it's short but it just felt right to end it there. I hope that you like it. Any guesses as to what power she will have ?**

**Please leave a nice review. See you next time. **

**Avalongirl55**


	4. I'm having a mental breakdown

**Chapter 4 **

**So…, another chapter is coming. Guys, a special shout out to Ali who reviewed chapter 2 before I gave it up for adoption. I was going through the reviews the other day and I saw yours. I thought; **_**Jezz, she's right. I'm a quitter. **_**So I turned on Word and started rewriting the story. So, to everyone who liked the story and didn't want me to quit, thank Ali. I'd like to thank you too. It was encouraging to see that someone bothered. It means you liked the story and it counts a lot. I would also like to thank **_**Smiles123**___**and **_**Katsu Shade Nakamara**___**for reviewing. So, this is for you. Enjoy…**

The first thing that I noticed was that I was freezing. Absolutely freezing. I felt goose bumps cover my arms and shoulders as I shook underneath the covers that I lay under. The second thing I noticed were cornflowers. The smell of my favourite flower was all around me, practically drowning me in it. I forced my eyes open, although let me tell you it wasn't as easy as I thought it would be since my eyelids felt like copper. I blinked as the bright light blinded me and quickly turned my head around which caused a wave of pain to flood my body.

'Tori…?' I heard a rough voice call from my side. I blinked to focus my vision and looked to the right to see my big brother sit beside me with a worried look on his face. I attempted a smile but I don't think it worked since my brother just winced.

'Hi…' I said, my voice hoarse from not using it for a while. A second later a glass of water with a straw stuck in it. I shot my brother a grateful look and too the straw into my mouth sipping the cool drink. After swallowing a couple mouthfuls I pushed the straw out of my mouth and sighed, feeling better. Ben looked like he was going to have a heart attack sp I smiled at him, this time a little more convincingly.

'How are you feeling?' He asked. I took a deep breath, silently checking myself to see if I felt any kind of discomfort. There was a slight throbbing in my head and every time I moved a little to fast the wave of pain I felt before was back but other than that I felt fine.

'I'm ok.' I said. 'What happened?' I asked, looking at him expectantly, waiting for an explanation. Ben just shook his head.

'I don't really know. A freak accident I guess.' He said, shrugging. I looked around. I was in a large room, with all type of machinery around me. A flash of blue caught my eye and I looked to the left to see a vase of bright blur Cornflowers on the small table beside the bed. So that's where the smell was coming from. I looked back to my brother and examined him. He looked fine to me, if not a little pale.

'Are you ok? And what about the others?' I asked, worried. I don't really remember much from what happened on the ship but the excruciating pain. I shuddered at the mare thought of it.

'They'll ok. You were the last one to wake up. The doctors were quite worried about you because of these weird brain waves you were giving off but I see that everything's all right.' He looked relieved at the thought. I smiled at him. 'I don't know what I would have done without you.' He said and I could feel my eyes fill up with tears.

'I was so scared, when I saw that cloud and it hitting you. I thought that it killed you. And then the pain…' I shuddered again.

'It's ok, nothing happened. You're safe now. We all are.' He said and smiled at me although I could tell that it was a bit forced.

'Where…' I didn't have a chance to finish since Reed walked into the room. I perked up at the sight of him. He grinned when he noticed me.

'You're awake!' He exclaimed. I grinned at him as well.

'Really, I had no idea.' I said sarcastically, but laughed at the same time. I looked at him closely, he had two grey-haired streeks on either side of his head right over his ear.

'Reed, what's with the hair? I asked, a bit confised. He shook his head.

'Don't ask.' Was all he said before coming up to me. He placed his hand on my forehead, probably checking my temperature. He then looked at me with his curious brown eyes, examining me closely and I grinned at him again.

'So, do I pass the test? Can I get out of this bed?' I asked and he smiled.

'I think that you can. You may have a light headache but other than that you should be fine. The brain scan we did half an hour ago didn't show any odd results so you should be good to go.' He said and smiled at me kindly. I grinned at Ben.

'Thank God because I starving.' I said and both men burst out laughing. Reed smiled at me and then looked at Ben.

'Yes, she's definitely back to normal.' He said, grinned in my direction once more and then left the room.

I was currently sitting in the restaurant with Ben, Reed and Sue, eating and laughing as Reed and Sue argued light-heartedly who was supposed to tell a story they've been laughing about for the past five minutes. Me and Ben were laughing along with them because it was very funny seeing them two together. We had set up this evening with the hopes of getting them to relax around each other and talk and it was going great so far.

'No, let me tell the story.' Said Sue as we laughed.

'No, let him tell the story.' Said Reed pointing to Ben who held his hands up in surrender.

Suddenly, Ben placed his hand on his stomach just as it started giving off a weird sound. As it stopped rumbling, everyone was quiet for a second before Sue said;

'Wow.' The lady that was cleaning the glasses on the other side of the room looked out way with an unreadable expression on her face. We all looked at Ben worriedly.

'Are you all right?' Asked Reed.

'Do I need to get the doctors?' I asked, panicking, my voice jumping an octave. Ben shook his head.

'I'm all right, bad shrimp. I think I better go lie down.' He said and wiped his face with the towel then stood up saying a quick 'Excuse me.' And heading out. I looked worriedly after him. I looked at Reed and Sue to notice that they just sat there awkwardly, trying hard not to look at each other. I took that as my cue to leave.

'You know what, I'm going too. I better draw some of the mountains here.' I said and started to leave too. Both Reed and Sue started to stop me but I just told them that I'll see them later and headed outside as well. For a moment I considered checking up on Ben but then again he said that he was going to lie down so he was probably asleep by now. I sighed. Except for Reed, Sue and Ben there was no one around. I wanted to spend sometime with Johnny but He was nowhere to be found so I just started wondering aimlessly around the facility buildings. I tried to remember what happened on the ship when the cloud hit us but I couldn't seem to. Alee I remembered was the pain. I shuddered. As I walked, lost in thought I bumped into someone.

'Whoa!' I looked up to see Johnny himself without a shirt on. Or anything else for that matter except a pink ski jacket around his waist.

'Johnny!' I gasped and quickly covered my eyes with my hand.

'Tori, where is Reed and Sue?' He asked. 'Ugr, and take your hand away.' He commanded and took a hold of my hand and pulling it from my eyes. I blushed a deep scarlet as I caught a glimpse of his toned stomach and broad shoulders. I quickly averted my gaze up to his face and saw him smirking at me. 'See something you like?' He asked and I blushed even more from embarrassment.

'I… yh…r-Reed and Sue a-are in the r-restaurant.' I stuttered out.

'Ok, come on then, I have to tell you something.' He said urgently and pulled me behind him towards the restaurant. As we burst through the entrance, Johnny said loudly.

'Hey, you guys. You are never going to believe what just happened to me.' He said, and Sue and Reed looked at the jacket around his waist and then at me. Sue's eyes widened.

'Johnny, what did you do?!' She shouted in horror.

'What?' He asked, looked at the jacket and then at me and his eyes widened too. I caught on as to what was going around in Sue's head at about the same time.

'What, no! I just bumped into him for Christ's sake!' I said, non the less turning red.

'No! No, I can explain this and it has nothing to do with Tori.' Then he grinned and turned to me. 'Although that's a great idea.' He winked and me and I gasped, horrified at the idea. One minute everything was fine, the next, a horrible pain shot through my skull and I heard everyone gasp. I swayed on my feet just to be caught by Johnny as everything started to spin. I looked up to see that everything in the room was hovering in the air, all plates and cutlery from the tables along with napkins. I gasped, thinking that I was hallucinating and that everything dropped back to the tables. The pain in my head disappeared and it was like nothing has happened. I blinked. Everyone was staring at me.

'Did she just…?' Sue turned to Reed who stared at me in horror.

'Did I just…?' I asked Reed. He just shook his head.

'Lets go.' He said before going towards the exit. We all followed him, Reed and Sue leading while me and Johnny followed after them.

'That was soo cool.' Said Johnny. I grimaced.

'Well, the headache wasn't soo cool.' I said and looked as Johnny started to snap his fingers. I listened to what Reed and Sue was saying.

'It has to be the cloud. It's fundamentally altered our DNA.' Said Sue and I felt Johnny poke me with his elbow. I looked at him to see a small flame stick out of his thumb as if it was a lighter. I stared.

'Lets, not jump to conclusions. We need a massive amount of evidence before making that leap.' Argued Reed, but I was only half listening to him. I was mesmerised at what I was just witnessing. Johnny clicked his fingers again and the flame disappeared. He clicked again and it appeared once more.

'Guys, look!' said Johnny and the pair turned around. 'Look.' He instructed before he showed them what he showed me a second ago, snapping his fingers a couple of times making the little flame appear and disappear a couple of times. 'Now, picture that, but everywhere.' He said, making a motion with his hand to emphasise his words. 'It was everywhere.' He said, excited like a little child at Christmas. I gulped, I wasn't excited at all. I was scared, out of my wits.

Sue stared at Reed who had a mask of shock on his face.

'The cloud has fundamentally altered our DNS.' Reed said and Johnny started to laugh like a maniac. I stood there quietly, absolutely horrified. _What does that even mean?_

'Cool! And you know what guys? I think I was flying.' Johnny chattered excitedly but Reed ignored him.

'We need to find Ben.' He said and we started heading towards my brothers room.

'Reed, what's going on? What's happening to us? Is Ben ok?' I bombarded him with questions, but he just ignored me. I could feel tears well up in my eyes. _I don't want this. I don't want this. Why is it happening? _I could feel the panic overtake me, just like it usually did. I was so scared that I was shaking as we made our way towards my brothers room. Johnny played with his finger-lighter thing and Sue was getting sick of him.

'I said, cut it out, Johnny.' Said Sue the millionth time. Johnny being himself didn't and kept going, ignoring his sister. I was beside Reed now, since we were outside Ben's room.

'Ben, it's Reed!' Reed shouted through the door.

'Ben, please. Open the door. We need to talk.' I shouted desperately trying to open the damn door. I heard Johnny and Sue argue and Reed asking Sue if she knew the code to the door. I stood there shaking, the bad feeling back in my stomach, stronger than the one on the ship. Something was wrong, something was very wrong. I felt tears well up in my eyes and I stood there shaking like a leaf. I felt a warm arm around me and I looked up to see Johnny smiling at me reassuringly.

'He's going to be ok.' He whispered and I smiled a bit. I don't know how he did it but he knew how to calm my nerves like no one ever had. I heard a loud bang and me and Johnny rushed to the door to see what was happening. I couldn't see anything. We all started to bang on the door , shouting for Ben to open it. Johnny turned around and shouted.

'Does somebody have keys to these doors?' But no one answered him. Sue was trying to guess the code while me and Reed stood there, not knowing what to do. Reed looked at me and then at the door and suddenly kneeled down. He put his hand on the floor, as if trying to squeeze it underneath the door. At first I didn't know what he was doing but then his hand literally started squeezing in between the door and the floor, flattening itself out. My eyes widened as I watched Reed's hand passed trough the tiny space and then reached out and opened the door. It came back just the way it was, like it was from rubber or something. We all stared at him, shocked. I think he was just as shocked as we were. He definitely looked it.

'That's gross.' Said Johnny and it was hard not to agree with him. We heard a loud crash and we all jumped, then quickly rushed into the room to find a large hole in the wall. My eyes widened, Ben was nowhere to be seen.

'Ben.' Said Reed as he looked around.

'Look.' Said Johnny as he pointed to something outside, I looked to the place and saw a strange figure, bulky and huge. 'What is that thing?' wondered Johnny.

'What's going on.' I spun around to see Victor in the doorway. 'What happened in here?' He asked accusingly, as if it was pour fault.

'Victor, are you feeling all right?' Asked concerned Sue. I stared at him, he seemed normal to me.

'I'm fine. Just a few scrapes, that's all.' He waved his hand dismissingly, as if it was no big deal.

'Ben did this.' Said Reed. I looked at him. He looked distraught, and no wonder. That "thing" outside was probably Ben. But what in hell has happened to him? 'He's had some kind of reaction to exposure from the cloud.' He explained and Sue quickly continued.

'We all have different symptoms.' She said sounding worried. 'Victor, I should have…' she started but Doom cut in with a stern voice.

'Just find him.' And He walked off. I gulped. I think I knew where he was going.

'Anybody got any ideas where the big guy's going?' Asked Johnny, looking at me and Reed expectantly. Reed picked something up from the floor, the photo of him and Debbie.

'He's…'

'Going home.' I finished for him as we both looked up at each other. This is not going to end well.

**So, I hoped you liked it. Please Review. **

**Avalongirl55**


	5. I'm saving people with my freaky power

**Chapter 5**

**So… You all are going to kill me now right. I'm really sorry that I haven't updated in ages but it's just been crazy. My situation at home is really complicated now so… I'm having a hard time. Please forgive me since I have a new chapter for you. So, Hope you enjoy it and also I would like to thank **_Ali_**,** _Wishmaster 17_**,** **,** _A-b-san_**,** _Kat_ **,** _O Spastic One_ **and **_Best Buy Seasons_ **for reviewing. You guys make my day **

**So… Enjoy. **

I was pacing back and forth in front of the bed in Sue's room. She was the last one to get ready, and we were waiting for her to pack her bags so we could take off. I was anxious to see my brother, worried about him. I started to shake a bit as I wondered what happened to him. I felt a hand on my shoulder and I looked around to find Reed standing before me with an uneasy smile.

'Your pacing is really not helping.' He said and I shrugged.

'I can't help it, I'm just so worried about him. What could have happened to cause him to make that huge hole in the wall? How was it even physically possible?' I said, my voice rising a notch with the panic clearly visible. I looked down and started to shake harder, desperately wanting Ben to put his arms around me and calm m down, like he used to do when I was a small child. To tell me that everything was going to be alright. Suddenly, a pair of arms went around me and I looked up at Reed.

'It's going to be ok. We'll find him and everything's going to be alright.' He said in a reassuring tone, and for a second, I actually believed him. Reed was a man of his word, and if he promised something, he always kept it. I really hoped that it was one of these times.

'Ok, I'm all set.' I heard Sue say. Reed smiled at me.

'Time to find you brother.' He said, and we all hurriedly left the clinic.

We were all cramped into a yellow Taxi, going thought the Brooklyn Bridge. I was sitting near the window, with Johnny on my left and Sue on his left. I was looking out the window, trying to concentrate with Johnny's leg pressed right against mine. Reed was sitting up front, and he looked at us from time to time, shooting a reassuring smile in my direction, and a shy one at Sue. We didn't talk, all lost in our own thoughts as we made our way through the sea of cars.

Suddenly, our Taxi stopped, and we all looked at one another and wordlessly got out of the vehicle. We looked around, and I saw Reed give Sue a worried glance. We started to move towards the forming crowd to see what was happening. _We have to go find Ben!_ I thought, but I guess with all these people there we didn't have a chance of going anywhere. There was policeman everywhere, trying to calm everyone down.

'Go back to your vehicle. We'll tell you when you can go.' One of the policeman said, his tone of voice calm and professional, without any specific emotion showing through.

'What do we do now?' asked Sue as she looked at us. Reed thought for a moment.

'We're not going to get past these guys.' He paused to look around again, and focused of Sue. 'But you could.' He said and Sue looked lost for a second before it hit her what he had in mind. I was lost for a second too, but then she closed her eyes and disappeared. Then it hit me. Of course! She's invisible. As she did so, her head but her clothes remained, which made it look kind of weird. People started to stare and whisper, and Reed whisper-shouted;

'Sue, your clothes. Loose them.' He said and Sue made an 'Oh' sound before she started stripping.

'This is so wrong.' I heard Johnny mutter under his breath before he turned his head to look at me. I kind of agreed with him, it was quite disturbing, even though I was a girl. I smiled at him uneasily and he grinned back. Sue was continuing to take her clothes off, being left only in her bra and underwear when she appeared again and my eyes widened as she stood there, almost completely naked in front of hundreds of people. She looked at herself to see what everybody was staring at she gasped and jumped to cover as much of herself as she could. Johnny turned completely so that his back was facing his sister and I blushed at the sight. Poor Sue! Reed had his eyes glued on Sue's form.

'Wow, you've been working out.' He complemented, although the timing was horrible in my opinion.

'Shut up.' Sue barked angrily at Reed and I elbowed him in the ribs.

'You should turn around, like Johnny did.' I said but he ignored me still staring at Sue. I heard Johnny scoff beside me.

'Please, it's the only time he can stare without interruptions. Let him have his fun.' Johnny joked which resulted in me elbowing him as well. Sue quickly scoped up her brown blazer trying to cover herself.

'Anymore great ideas?' She shouted at Reed, fuming. You could practically see the steam coming out of her ears as she kept yelling.

'Why don't you strip down and have a hundred people stare at you?!' As she was saying the last few words she started to disappear again and by the end on that sentence, she was invisible again.

'Sue.' Started Reed.

'What?!' she snapped at him as Reed have her a meaningful look. She seemed to realise that she disappeared again because the blazer fell to the ground, closely followed by her bra and panties. Johnny looked petrified and he murmured under his breath;

'I'm gonna need therapy.' I smiled at him a bit and scoped up half of Sue's clothes as Johnny took the rest and we followed Reed through the crowd. I could hear Sue's voice ahead of us.

'Excuse me. Coming through.' She was pushing people out of her way, making a path for herself and us. People looked around confused, wondering who was pushing them around. I smiled a bit at their funny expressions. As we got out of the crowd, We looked around for Sue.

'Here.' I heard Sue say from my left and both me and Johnny dropped her clothes onto the ground. She got dressed, appearing in the middle of buttoning up her shirt.

'I still can't believe you made me do that.' She said, pulling on her blazer, a sour expression on her face.

'We got through, didn't we?' Asked Reed walking up beside us. I rolled my eyes.

'Just find Ben.' I said and we rushed towards the labyrinth of cars. We split up, all of us running in different directions. Sue climbed a car, looking around and shouting 'Ben'. I heard a fire truck somewhere in the distance and when I looked in that direction I saw a small girl calling for her mum. Me being me, I walked towards her. She looked at me with fear in her eyes. I smiled.

'Hey, are you ok?' I asked as made my way towards her and kneeled so that I was on her level. She shook her head.

'No, I can't find my mum.' She said, and I smiled again.

'Well, come on then.' I said When suddenly I heard a loud explosion and the girl screamed. I quickly enveloped her in a hug, wrapping my body around her smaller one when I felt two strong arms circle around me and a chest being pressed into my back. Just like I was wrapping my body around the girl, someone was wrapping theirs around mine. The wave of burning heat hit me, and I tightened my grip on the girl. She was sobbing softly. I was waiting for some kind of pain to hit me, but nothing happened. All I felt was unnatural warmth, hot but not so that it hurt. As the flames died down, I heard a familiar voice behind me.

'Are you ok?' Johnny asked, his voice dripping with worry. I nodded and felt his arms disappear. I looked at the girl. She was ok, just terrified. I stood up and looked at Johnny.

'Thank you.' I said, blushing a bit. He shot me a lopsided grin.

'No problem.' He caught a hold of my hand. 'Come on.' I looked at the girl. I released the girl just as a middle-aged woman burst through the crowd. Her whole body relaxed as she noticed the girl. She ran to her and swooping her into her arms, she hugged her tightly to her chest.

'Thank you.' She said to both me and Johnny. I smiled at her before being pulled away by Johnny. As we made our way through the see of cars, I noticed standing on top of a car with her hands outstretched, something that looked like some type of a force field coming out of her hands, blocking the fire from going further. I gaped at her. At the same time I herd a screeching sound and looked away from Sue who dropped her hands and almost fell over, looking week. The fire truck that I had heard earlier was half hanging off the bridge's edge, with firemen handing from the ladder. And then I noticed him. I was sure it was Ben, although it didn't look like him. The form was large, bigger that Ben had been, and seemed to be completely made off of some orange type of stone. He caught the side of the fire truck and pulled on it, preventing it from falling off of the bridge. Unfortunately, the force of it caused the ladder from the top of the truck to roll off, and the man that was on it fell and, flipping over almost fell into the water below him, if he hadn't held onto the ladder with one hand. I gasped and immediately ran to the edge of the bridge. The men that hung there wound fall for sure if someone didn't help them. A thought ran through my head. _I can help._ As I thought this, one of the firemen lost his grip and started falling, screaming. I froze, and then the man stopped to a halt as a pair of unnaturally long arms wrapped around the mans waist. I looked over the see Reed, half hanging off the bridge. I heard another scream and I looked as the other man started to fall. I acted on impulse as I reached my hand out as if I could catch him like Reed did. The pain hit my head suddenly and a wave of agony rolled over my body, but I ignored it. I focused on the man as he stopped to fall and was suspended in the air, looking confused and terrified. I willed the man to move upward, and he did, slowly but surely making it to the safe ground. When he was near me, I stepped sideways but kept leaning on the railing as the man hovered to safety. He was gently placed on the ground near me. He stared at me in astonishment and I gave a weak smile. As soon I stopped using my power, the pain disappeared, but it left me nauseas and weak. The fire truck started to move backwards, as Ben used his newfound strength to pull it back. When it was on safe ground, he took a step back panting. I looked over him again. _Ben, what happened to you?_ I thought. I looked around for others, and I noticed that people had gathered around us to watch. Suddenly, a large group of policemen surrounded Ben, with guns pointed in his direction. My eyes widened. I tried to break through but one on the policemen pushed me away and I fell on my ass.

'This is the police.' One of them said. 'Get down on the ground.' I stood up and tried to get to him again.

'Ben!' I yelled and he noticed me. He just stared at me while the police officer yelled;

'Get down on the ground now!' All around us, people started cheering and clapping. The firemen we had saved were standing around us as the police gave up and walked away.

'Ben!' I heard Reed and looked over to him. Sue and Johnny were with him. I ran around to them, standing beside Johnny who was staring at my brother. Ben was looking around at everyone in astonishment. I smiled a bit. My brother was a hero. I saw him take a double look in one direction and it looked like he wanted to go there but he halted. I frowned and looked that way. Debbie stood there, shaking her head. She took off the ring that Ben gave her and placed it on the ground. I fumed. How dare she! I was about to go there when I felt arms around me.

'Don't. Not now.' I heard Johnny's whisper and I looked back at him. He shook his head and I looked back at Ben. He was clawing at the ground to pick up the ring but his hands were too big. I teared up as I looked at the scene. Reed made his was towards Ben, picked up the ring and placed it in his palm. He said something that I couldn't hear to Ben, and he nodded. I finally managed to struggle out of Johnny's embrace and I ran up to my brother, hugging him. He was hard and a stone, and cold as one but I didn't care. He was still my brother. I was going to kill Debbie for what she did to him. He put his story arm around me. I looked up at him with tears in my eyes. He managed to smile at me.

'You'll always be my Ben.' I said to him and buried my face back into his story chest. The police then decided to started to clear the street. The paramedics wanted to check up on us, so they took us to a tent and did their job. It turned out that I had a cut on my arm, which I have no idea where it had come from, and a slight problem with standing straight by myself. The doctor working on me told me it was because of exhaustion. I rolled my eyes at the medic. I felt fine, even if I had some tiny, tiny problem with balance. Sue was just as irritated as she snapped at her own doctor.

'I told you I felt fine.' She said, annoyed. Reed glanced at her for a second and then his gaze returned to Ben who was sitting quietly in the corner, as far away from everyone else as it was possible in the limited space of the small medical tent. He was gazing at the ring in his hand with a sad expression upon his stony face. My heart broke in two as I looked at him. Even though I didn't like Debbie, Ben loved her. I wanted to smack her for leaving him like that when he needed her the most. What an ungrateful bitch! I got up and made my way towards him. Ben looked up when I sat beside him. I noticed that Johnny sat beside Ben as well, looking at him with interest. I frowned but said nothing to acknowledge what he was doing.

'How are you' I asked. He shrugged, and said nothing. I sighed.

'Where are your ears?' Johnny asked suddenly. Ben looked up again, and I was sure that he was glaring at Johnny. I shot a glare at him myself. Did he ever think before he spoke? Just as I was about to say something to Ben to distract him, a police officer came through the tent opening.

'There are some folks outside that want to talk to you.' He dais, gesturing outside with his hand to the crowd of people behind him. Reed stared at the policeman horrified.

'We're not going public with this. Were scientists, not celebrities.' He said the word celebrities like it was an insult. The terrified expression on his face made me want to laugh. Reed hated attention, he was a very shy person around strangers. The policeman just shrugged.

'It's too late son.' And moving towards the TV that stood in the corner, turned it on. 'Look.' He added as we listened to the news reporter speak to the camera.

_'…when a New York Fire Department ladder truck became part of the tragedy.' _The commentator said as a short clip of the bridge from a birds eye appeared on the screen followed by a clip of us with Ben in front.

'See that?' asked the policeman as the news reporter kept on talking about what happened on the bridge and what we did there. I started to feel giddy. We were on the news! We were on TV! That has never happened to me before! We all stood up to see the screen better, and, because I stood behind Johnny I had to stand on my tippy toes to see anything. He was so much taller that me! It was so not fair. Johnny, seeming to realise my struggle, let me stand in front of him with a wide grin on his face. I grinned back thankfully, and kept on watching. On the bottom of the screen, there was a large heading saying; The Fantastic Five. I frowned at the name.

'That's what they're calling you, The Fantastic Five.' Said the policeman and Johnny exclaimed;

'Cool!' I looked over my shoulder at him to see him walking towards the exit. My eyes widened.

'No wait! Where are you going?' Sue asked, her vice worried and annoyed at the same time. Johnny stopped dead in his tracks and turned around to look at his sister.

'I'm gonna go talk to them.' He said, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. Sue looked like she was going to murder him.

'No.' her voice was steely and hard as she turned to look at the rest of us. 'We should think this through.' She added but I wasn't looking at her anymore. My eyes were locked on Johnny as he was grinning at me, beckoning me with his hand to follow him outside. _Come on, I know you want to._ Out of nowhere, small voice appeared in my head. I blinked, confused. I looked at Johnny who looked puzzled as well, and I shook the weird feeling away. I smiled at him. He grinned back.

'That's great. Brainstorm.' He said and waved at me to follow. I rushed after him, hearing Sue's voice behind us, along with my brothers' shouting our names and telling us to get back. As we stepped in front of the reporters they started to take pictures of us. Reed, Sue and Ben were right behind us. The crowd was yelling questions at us over each other, so that all there was to hear was an annoying noise of thousands of voices. Johnny put his hands up, grinning from ear to ear. He loved the attention.

'Settle down.' He said, but everyone kept talking over themselves. He looked to me and then at Reed who was right beside me.

'Can you believe this?' he asked with a chuckle. I shook my head, but smiled non the less. It was hard not to with the radiant smile that lit up Johnny's face. _God he's handsome._ I frowned. I did think that, but at the same time I didn't. It wasn't my thought. _I wonder what happened to them… _another thought that wasn't mine. I tried to shake the feeling of panic away, but it kept increasing with the amount of voices in my head, thoughts that weren't mine.

_What is that thing?_

_What freaks…_

_God, the blonde chick is hot…_

_Isn't that Reed Richards? The bankrupt scientist? _

_Hey, this girl looks like she's going to faint…_

I could faintly hear conversation going on around me. Everything was too loud, to sharp, and it made my hear throb with a horrible pain that made me swoon.

'Tori!' I wasn't sure if it was a thought or a voice. However, it was the last thing I heard before everything went black.

**So… this is it. You all probably hate me, but I updated, it counts for something right? Please don't kill me. **

**Anyway, please let me know how you liked it, or didn't at all. Just let me know. I'll try to update regularly now, promise. So, click that review button there. It'll take a second and it will mean the world to me. **

**See you next chapter. **

**Avalongirl55**


End file.
